Story Of Us
by ADIAROSAIRAM
Summary: Artemis reflects on how she feels about Wally while Wally takes actions on his feelings for Artemis.Valentine's Day Oneshot.


"**You hate me and I hate you,**

**And we are so polite, we two!"**

**-Fireworks by Amy Lowell**

The sand caressed her toes as her feet sunk deeper into it. The misty wind blew some lose strands of her blonde mane. She was tired of running away, her feet were killing her so she flopped at the beach gazing at to the horizon, tears threatening to pour any moment. She couldn't understand why he didn't catch her earlier. He could have caught her hours ago. The sky was shining over her like it had glitter and the fool moon lighted her figure dimly like a halo. The beach held a soothing and relaxing feeling she needed right now. Somehow she ended trapped in a mundane soap opera frenzy of mushy sweet love. And she hated it. She could still feel the taste of his lips lingering in hers. In her silly mind she thought he tasted like a sunny summer day at the beach. She fisted her hands turning her knuckles white. She was angry at him because she had the right to be.

*few hours before*

The team had agreed to go out on a Saturday night. They went to the movies and later they ended up at a McDonald's near the theater. Wally was the most anxious to enter the fast food place given how he needed food more than anyone else. Artemis walked between Robin and Kaldur and behind them walking hand in hand were Conner and Megan.

Artemis wrapped her coat around herself tighter as a gust of wind blew. It was a chilly night and the team had decided to walk instead of taking a vehicle to be able to enjoy the city. Girls stared at them as they walked by obviously eyeing the boys. Wally walked in front of everyone with his head held high. "Player" Artemis muttered.

"What?" asked Robin thinking she had talked to him. She shook her head slightly and smiled at him, he smiled back and continued looking ahead. He was young but that didn't stop the girls' roaming eyes. Besides, Artemis was pretty sure he liked the attention from them.

But it was true. Wally was player but it was kind of weird though. Around Megan he was nice and sweet and around her he was down to earth and a cool guy. But around other girls he literally acted like the number one playboy. And it shouldn't bother Artemis the way it did but unfortunately it did. 'Damn' she thought.

When they finished eating each member of the team left to the cave. Megan stayed with Conner claiming she was still hungry but wally knew better. He wasn't oblivious, they were dating, and today was valentine's day. And everyone knew love goes over friendship. He was jealous of them. His green sparkling orbs saddened at the thought. 'Forever alone' because he knew every girl he flirted with didn't meant anything and even if he kissed many it wasn't important. That wasn't love. He was alone deep inside, alone because his spitfire didn't knew she was meant for him. His heart shattered even if his stomach exploded with fireworks just by picturing the beautiful archer in his head.

Seeing conner and megan cuddle together made him realize he wanted to feel that. But his life was a complete oxymoron. He was in love. And he hated it.

Artemis had already revved up her bike going ahead of everyone. She speeded luxuriated in the feeling of adrenaline through her veins and the wind blowing her hair and the chill of the night freezing her bones leaving goose bumps.

Wally observed her carefully. She was natural, wild and stubborn. He grinned fascinated with the blonde. Using his super speed the redheaded caught up quickly with her. The archer turned her head lightly to see a red blur near her motorcycle. When they arrived she noticed he had been near her all the ride to the cave. Her smirk made him blush because she teased him. They always taunted no matter what day or what holiday, they were used to it. It was their routine. But wally was tired of it.

He never thought before acting so it wasn't new when he suddenly grabbed her arms tightly and for a second looked into her eyes letting them speak for him. After that everything went in slow motion. That one glance told her everything. She just needed that moment of silence where she could feel him. She froze under his gaze because she was mesmerized on those emerald orbs staring quietly. And she couldn't stop the inevitable, it was too late, his lips were too close. She saw his eyes suddenly start shutting and her own eyes were closing automatically.

Her arms snaked across his torso ending in his neck. She felt the wind blowing softly cooling their heated bodies as he closed the last space between their lips. Her mind went blank. His mind went crazy.

And he let his hands rest in her hips and she gave him permission. Both of them only acting never thinking.

Her lips were soft and he could feel a faint taste of peach in them.

Just when they thought everything had changed reality dawned over them. "Wally?" She asked unsure.

He didn't answer instead he kissed her again. But this time she was very aware of his lips tracing hers faster, demanding. She untangled her arms from his neck and pushed him away harshly. She touched her lips with a slim finger, her eyebrows twitched in worry and realization. She ran wherever her feet could take her now. She only hoped he wouldn't stop her and he didn't. And because he didn't follow she missed him and his lips.

* the beach present time*

Wally stared at her. Her blonde hair swishing back and forth as she ran further away. He stood there dumb struck by what had just happened. Truthfully he didn't mean to upset her but he was sure he didn't regret kissing her.

It didn't occur to him that he should go after her. His feet seemed to have melted and stuck on the ground like candle wax. 'I kissed Artemis Crock' he thought. Though it sounded weird it also sounded right. Recovering from his shock was the easy part, confronting his feelings was the hard part.

He paced back and forth trying to put a name to what he felt. Like when she smiled and he couldn't help but smile back, or how he seemed to always be in energetic around her or how his mind stopped and went crazy at the same time the moment his lips touched hers.

His aunt would've called it love and even though it seemed incredible Wally was beginning to agree with his aunt. He looked back to where she had disappeared to and sped up determined on finding her.

And when he found her he expected a romantic encounter, he was even practicing his catch phrases to get her back. He even was thinking in apologizing. But when he saw her sitting at the beach he yelled and she stood up and poked him hard on the chest. Their old bickering started. " So now I kissed YOU jerk!" She bellowed. "Yes you because it was your fault I ki- and your hair and your face and all you just - just " he was stammering. "You're not making any sense!" She said " I don't have to!" He retorted sheepishly.

Not even the cold night and soft murmur of the waves could calm them. They were unstoppable like a wood's fire. They were explosives who crashed together lighting fireworks everywhere they went. " I hate you!" They yelled in unison.

After the pause she plopped herself in the sand tired and rubbing her temples preparing for the new headache forming. Wally sat after a couple of minutes besides her and looked at the white sand pensively. " You know it is your fault" he said after putting his serious face at her like he meant it. "What?" She replied not believing what she was hearing. " It is because - because I love you." He struggled with his words. She couldn't catch his gaze because if she did he would catch her flushing furiously. So she just looked straight at the sea. And for a moment he felt the tugging in his stomach again and he heard the shattering inside his chest, he hadn't thought he could be rejected. He just gave his heart. A cold wind brushed their forms and she shivered. Artemis had to answer to that declaration. But she was too happy to do so. She closed the few meters of distance between them and rested her head in the crook of his neck. She felt him flinch and relax and she hugged him enjoying his warmth. He rested his own head on hers as they watched the peaceful panorama. Everything that was left were the sparkles from a big explosion. And they enjoyed the feeling together.


End file.
